


It Happened Before and It'll Happen Again

by fenellaevangela



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Sometimes people can almost suss out what Henry and Abe's relationship is.Almost.





	It Happened Before and It'll Happen Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



They didn't realize they had an audience.

It's not that Henry and Abe thought they were alone; walking the sidewalk in New York City, they were surrounded by people. But there was an implicit privacy all those people's own conversations, their eyes on their cellphones, their clear intent on getting from point A to point B. The last thing either man expected was for someone to overhear their conversation - or, indeed, to care.

Then an old woman with a stern expression appeared at Henry's elbow. “You should listen to your father, young man.”

Henry sputtered and Abe snickered. 

"Yeah, _son_."


End file.
